1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper indicating closures for containers such as blow molded plastic bottles which are widely used in the dairy and soft drink industry for the expendible packaging of such products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,583, 4,037,746, 4,066,182 and 4,202,455.
The present invention provides a novel tamper indicating molded plastic closure for a blow molded bottle having a spin finished inturned annular flange defining the opening in the neck portion thereof by providing one or more annular depending flexible sealing flanges formed integrally with the closure and positioned for sealing engagement on the upper surface of the spin finished inturned annular flange of the bottle or the like.